


Mistletoe Miracle

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Even under the mistletoe, Dean can never know.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



Sam leans in, clutching the sprig of mistletoe above their heads as he presses his lips to Dean’s.

His brother doesn’t stir.

An ache pangs in Sam’s chest that it has to be like this, but Dean can never know. Stolen kisses while he sleeps are the only way.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Sam murmurs softly, for a moment touching his forehead to Dean’s before he returns to his own bed.

In the dark, Dean smiles.

\---

They exchange gifts the next morning, sitting in front of the tree they’ve erected in the bunker’s library. Sam’s got Dean leather seat polish for the Impala and a couple of second hand LPs; Dean’s got Sam an Encyclopedia of Esoterica and a mug that say’s “World’s Best Brother,” which makes Sam laugh.

Sam’s ready to go start prepping Christmas dinner before Dean stops him. “Sam, wait. You forgot the last one.”

“Last one?” Sam’s puzzled for a moment before he sees Dean gesturing to the tree branch they’ve been sat beneath, and sees the sprig on mistletoe hanging from it. “Dean…?”

Dean cuts him off by leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss. There’s a moment of shock before Sam eagerly kisses back.

Several seconds pass before they finally come up for air, and Dean smiles as he meets his brother’s eyes. “Merry Christmas, Sam.”


End file.
